Colluding with Harry
by LuminationPresenter
Summary: The idea for this fanfic was suggested by JKR herself a couple of years ago. It takes place on a fine October morning a few months after the demise of Voldemort, so the name is no longer taboo.


Authors Note: I don't own the Harry Potter or the Potterverse, it is the exclusive property of JK Rowling.

**Colluding with Harry**

Draco Malfoy gave a sigh. He knew it had been coming to this. He stood in the hallway of Malfoy manner. The autumn sunlight streamed through the stain glass windows above him bathing him in a rosy pink light.

The ornate oak door swung aside and there stood Harry Potter dressed in the elite Auror robes that swirled around him as he gazed at Draco intently. It was a fine October morning, but Draco was not thinking of going outside. It was time for payback. He had no choice but to reward Harry for getting him and his entire family out of legal trouble. He sighed. Sheer dumb luck had always been on Harry's side. The defeat of the darkest wizard in the land had been the last in a series of sheer accidents. Voldemort had screamed it aloud before his demise...

"I am here Draco," said Harry, "and I am holding your wand," he said, holding the stick of wood aloft. He strode towards Draco, the sunshine through the stain glass bathing him in a ruby red light.

"I was expecting you." said Malfoy. "The Champion as they call you now. I know you are above taking bribes..."

"What would I want with more gold?" asked Harry in distaste. "I want something much more valuable."

"I knew what you meant." Whispered Draco, his lips set. "How is it that I could always tell what you desired most?"

"Well..." said Harry. He swallowed, thinking of so many wasted opportunities from their school days. "If I am to get your household out of legal trouble I am going to have to work closely with you Draco Malfoy." He waggled his finger. "Let's not mess about anymore. Let's get to it."

They entered a side room, on the floor of which a large, bulky mattress had already been prepared. Draco knelt down and set his hands tentatively to his belt. "Hurry up," said Harry, his breathing a little harder, "you want to be cleansed of your sins don't you?"

"How is it that the Potterverse changes to accommodate you whatever happens?" asked Malfoy. "Even when you use the cruciatus curse you get called 'gallant.'"

"It's not called the Malfoyverse is it?" retorted Harry.

Harry wrenched at Draco's pants and they fell down. Draco gave a sudden tremble.

"What is it?" said Harry.

"Nothing Potter," snarled Malfoy. "You hurry up."

"Malfoy, you can level with me I am the Chosen One and the Champion of the wizarding world," said Harry.

Draco gave a choked laugh. "You don't think..." he said then breathed hard.

"Malfoy..." said Harry in a soothing voice rubbing Draco's shoulder.

"I can still remember when Voldemort used _my_ manor as a base," said Malfoy sullenly. He gave a juddering gasp. "And when he forced me to use the cruciatus curse on incompetent Death Eaters..."

"I know," said Harry stricken, "I saw how he forced you to use your wand on Rowle as if he were not man enough to use a wand himself. On all incompetent Death Eaters you say? That would have encompassed every one of them besides Bellatrix."

"It was much worse after you escaped that time last Easter, Potter," said Malfoy staring ahead glassy-eyed. "After that he would openly brutalise my father in front of me and he put us all under house arrest... forced me to look at his holiday snaps from those months he was doing nothing during our fifth year. I had to endure his psychotic ramblings about how he imagined those who don't speak in English must be trying to insult him..."

"That night I escaped was terrible," said Harry gazing up and at the mullioned window above them. "It doesn't matter how convenient it was that I got captured so Bellatrix could let slip the location of a horcrux. Hermione got subjected to the cruciatus curse, although of course, it had no affect at all on her personality. But Dobby stood around making a speech long enough for Bellatrix to throw a knife at him. And he never recovered."

"I-" began Draco. He paused. Had he been going to say that he regretted his childish cruelty to Dobby all those years ago? Dobby was only a house elf after all... He voiced another matter that had weighed on his mind, "I was especially terrified for my mother when Voldemort had us under house arrest..."

"I can appreciate why," said Harry, "I sort of envy you on having a mother like her. She was willing to defy Voldemort directly just to make sure you were safe as you already know. I have never known love like that. Mine was happy to watch me going off to my death by dark wizard."

Draco took hold of Harry's hand and squeezed it suddenly, but then he let go and coughed. He did not know where the impulse had come from. He was not friends with Harry after all...

"Let's get this over with Potter," he said assuming his former manner. He knelt down before Harry who got to his feet.

"Yes..." said Harry. He paused. The light streamed in through the windows illuminating Malfoy's white-blond head. It was as if Malfoy had a halo, Harry thought.

"It would be best if you enjoyed it for the exceptional experience it will be," said Harry. "It's not every day the Champion honours someone like this. Am I your first? Not to worry, not to worry." Harry carefully pushed Draco's robes aside slowly caressed the smooth skin of his back. "Why Malfoy," he said, "you have skin like silk." Draco gave a little wriggle like a cat as Harry lightly stroked his back with the tips of his fingers.

"You don't need this Malfoy," said Harry, and as he breathed harder, Malfoy's robes came undone and slid to the floor. Harry waved his wand in his right hand and Draco's in his left and his own robes fell to the floor. Bubbles of a sparkling viscous substance blossomed forth from the wands and landed on Draco's back, coating it with a glistening unguent. Draco gave a sharp intake of breath. He could imagine Harry standing behind him, his jet black hair now grown to almost shoulder length and those piercing green eyes staring with that intensity he had first seen during their sixth year at Hogwarts...

"Be ready Malfoy," said Harry. Draco squirmed as he felt Harry's erect manhood begin to pierce him. He felt a jolt in the region of his stomach and he could feel himself beginning to harden. He gave a subdued laugh. "Alright," said Harry withdrawing, "I don't want to come early." He leaned over and kissed the back of Draco's neck. "You always bragged about how important you are – " he said huskily, "you were right although you hadn't a clue. A bratty kid who actually was special. Who stood out from the rest." As he spoke he pressed his lubricated self into Draco again a little way. Draco gasped and his muscles clenched and he wriggled his legs. Sensations screamed through Harry. He thrust further and then came. Panting he sat beside Draco. "Lie down," he gasped.

"Wait," said Draco, "are you going to get my father out of trouble for his Death Eater activities? You got him into prison the first time after all."

"Yes, yes," said Harry impatiently, "I'll tell the Minister that you should become titular owner of the manor and that Lucius should be put under permanent house arrest in your custody."

"Well I find those terms very agreeable," said Draco and lay down. Harry sucked on Draco for a while and felt Draco grow large and hard within his mouth. To Harry's annoyance his Auror summoning device began to sound its yellow alert. An auror's work was never done. "Coming..." he gurgled.


End file.
